When Things Go Right
by Just Dyana
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt. Inuyasha always has problems with his phone bills. He comes home every month on the same day, furious, and Miroku has a lot of fun watching him get angry at the operator. Until Kagome the operator picks up, his escalated call has never de-escalated so fast… College AU, Inukag, Mirsan. One-shot.


Prompt: (by inuyashaeienni on Tumblr) Inuyasha receives his phone bill every month and there is always something wrong. Shikon cellular just can't seem to get it right. He comes home from work every month on the same day furious! Miroku gets a kick out of hearing him yell through the phone in their apartment while also sympathizing whoever is on the other line. Until Kagome the operator picks up, his escalated call has never de-escalated so fast…

Word count: 2,612 + 152 words bonus

* * *

When things go right

Miroku had always thought it was hilarious how Inuyasha slammed the door of their apartment against the wall and rushed in, cursing, on the fifth of the month. He would then throw his bag on the couch in a perfect move, which made Miroku wonder vaguely whether or not he thought of that as practice for basketball. Inuyasha would then pull his phone out of his pocket, and after tapping on the screen for a few moments, place it close to his mouth.

He usually had to wait for a bit, and Inuyasha did _not_ do well with waiting. He would start pacing around, getting gradually angrier and angrier. By the time the operator picked up, he was _fuming_. It was only a matter of seconds before he would explode. That usually didn't go well. He cursed a lot, and became _extremely_ insulting. He would end the call ragingly before locking himself in his room, leaving Miroku to cackle to himself in the living-room.

Honestly, Miroku was convinced that this was the reason why Shikon cellular just didn't fix it altogether. Not that he was going to tell Inuyasha that.

This day though, it looked like things were bound to change.

The first sign of that was that when Inuyasha threw his bag on the couch, the couch yelped out in pain.

Inuyasha shot a glance in that direction while getting his phone out. Surely, that couldn't be Miroku, the dude knew better than to be there on the fifth of the month.

It wasn't Miroku.

It was Sango.

On _top_ of Miroku.

"The hell's your problem, Taisho?" she protested as she sat up, her hair all tangled up and her cheeks scarlet.

"The hell's _your_ problem, Taijiya?" he answered, not really bothering to look at her since he could _smell_ everything he needed to know and that it was awful enough as it was. "Can't you do much better than him?"

Miroku could have protested, but he rather agreed with Inuyasha on that. Sango was just too wonderful for the entire world, as far as he was concerned.

"Well, my dear," he said, "I would normally advise that we go to my room, but…"

"Like I would agree to that!"

She totally would.

"But it is far more interesting to stay here and watch Inuyasha do his call."

"Really?" Sango asked, turning towards the half-demon and rising an eyebrow.

"Fuck both of you!" was the explicit answer that came from Inuyasha.

"If you would just take a seat…" Miroku offered politely.

"I'm sitt— _Miroku!_ "

With an innocent smile, the young man had pulled Sango on his lap and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at him. He was an idiot, but he was _her_ idiot. She kissed him lightly, before settling herself comfortably so that she could enjoy the show.

Things were not going well on Inuyasha's side. He was annoyed enough to have his roommate and said roommate's girlfriend watching him, but the damn Shikon operators were not fucking picking up. They were always slow, but not _that_ slow.

When he heard someone pick up, he opened his mouth. He was ready to get it all out. He usually gave them a few seconds to be completely incompetent, but right now, he had had more than enough. Whoever was at the other end of the line would not understand what had hit them.

"Hello, this is Shikon operator," a piping voice chimed happily through his phone's speaker. "I'm Kagome, your operator. What can I do for you?"

Inuyasha froze. Despite his sensitive hearing, he almost missed the two gasps coming from the couch. Miroku was literally beaming. This was the best twist to happen since the beginning of this monthly show.

Kagome was famous in their college. Not in the same way as Inuyasha, the basketball star with a terrible temper, or as Sango, the boxing champion, and not even in Miroku's way, as the university's Casanova. No, Kagome was famous for being… Well, active, to say the least. She was a part of several associations, including a feminist association, where she had met Sango and they had become two fairly good (and unlikely) friends, and another association that campaigned for demons' integration.

That one was actually what got her the most attention, since it was no secret that the young woman had impressive spiritual powers and had been trained to be a priestess. She was considered an unusual ally, sometimes viewed as a traitor by humans and untrustworthy by demons, but all in all, people really appreciated having her around.

There were two things that were going through the minds of the three people here. In Inuyasha's mind, it was: _shit_. In Sango and Miroku's, it was: how on earth does she have time for a job on top of everything else?

"Hello?" Kagome's voice asked after a few seconds of Inuyasha's silence.

Inuyasha still wasn't moving nor reacting. He was pretty much braindead, at this point.

Kagome. This was _Kagome Higurashi_. Otherwise known as the girl who he had had a crush on since the beginning of the year but had never had the balls to go talk to.

"Hello?" Kagome repeated.

He had noticed her for the first time when she was handing pamphlets on demon's integration. Demons and humans' relationships were tensed, to say the least, and she was campaigning to change that, she had explained to him with a bright smile. He had noticed that she didn't make any remarks that had to do with him being a half-demon, even though she had probably noticed it, whether it was because of his features or because of her sensitivity as a priestess. He had wondered why.

Then, Koga, the damn moron who unfortunately happened to be a member of the same basketball team as he was, had came out of nowhere and said something about how he would be more than happy to _tighten_ his relationship with her. Fuckin' asshole. He could have punched him.

Actually, maybe he had punched him. He didn't remember.

It was just that it wasn't a joke to him. Asshole demons talking about stuff like that, not thinking about the possibility of getting a human woman pregnant and of her having a half-demon kid who'd get a shitty life… It just got on his nerves. So he had growled at the wolf and just walked away.

But Kagome… Kagome wasn't like the wolf. Kagome was smart, and she cared about that stuff and she wasn't afraid to discuss it. She seemed to be very opinionated on all sorts of subjects, and it looked… It looked like she was a really fun person to talk to, to be honest.

"Hello? I'm really going to have to hang up, if there's no one there," Kagome said, and he couldn't help but notice an undertone of disappointment in her voice, like it pained her to think that she wouldn't be able to help the person who had just called.

"N-no, I'm here," he stuttered, "I was just— Erm— Whatever."

"Hello sir!" Kagome answered, having apparently no problem with his rather confusing reaction. "What is it that I can do for you?"

Images flew through Inuyasha's mind and he felt himself blushing. It didn't help when he heard Miroku's light laugh. Apparently, he had been frequenting the pervert for too long.

"You're unbelievable," Sango hissed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

Yeah, he agreed with that.

"Sir?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'm a client at Shikon."

There was a brief silence that gave him more than enough time to realize how that was an unneeded information, since this was precisely a hotline for _clients_. Well it wasn't his fault if she was confusing him so damn much! He had done this a million times before, why couldn't he remember what you normally said during that type of calls now of all time?

"Yes," she answered, a hint of laughter in her tone, "are you perhaps having a problem with your bill?"

Unfortunately for Kagome, asking that reminded him full force of the nasty surprise he had found in his phone earlier that day.

"I do, actually," he growled. "Care to explain why it's up to sixty dollars?"

"Uh…" Kagome seemed taken aback by his sudden aggressiveness. "I—I can look into it, if you would just give me your name?"

Oh, right.

"Inuyasha," he said, and he found himself wondering if she would remember or recognize him. There was no chance of that, naturally, but he was sorta kinda hoping she would. "Inuyasha Taisho."

There was another silence, and that made his heart accelerate like crazy. Could it be that she was…?

"And here you are!" she exclaimed.

Yeah, that or she was just typing his name on her computer.

"Hm, so, I'm not sure I understand, Mr. Taisho," she started politely, "I—"

"Call me Inuyasha," he said without thinking about it. Instantly, he wanted to punch himself. Great. Now she would think he was some sort of creep, trying to flirt with her.

"Alright Inuyasha," she answered cheerfully, and while he wouldn't have bet on it… She sounded rather happy to be saying his name. Also, her pronouncing his name was probably the best thing he had ever heard in his life. He would _love_ to hear her saying it much more, in various different settings, and see how differently he could make her say it, scream it, pant it…

You know what? Maybe he deserved to be called a creep, after all.

"So I'm looking at you contract, and I don't see what the problem is? You are _supposed_ to be paying sixty dollars."

The fuck?

"I most certainly am _not_ ," he snarled. "Or perhaps your company's cheapest package's forty euros, then I sure ain't gonna stay here much longer."

"Well our company's cheapest package surely isn't the one with unlimited Internet and phone calls, including for foreign countries, _and_ with a TV package included!" Kagome snapped back.

By now, Inuyasha was far too angry to remember that this was the girl he had had a crush on literally all freaking year.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" he shouted. "I didn't sign up for this shit, bitch! I don't even own a fucking TV, what d'ya think Imma do with this package? Even if I did, I wouldn't spend any money on it, dammit!"

On the other side of the phone, Kagome took a deep breath, and not having her immediately answer to him actually helped him calm down. A bit.

"So let's review," she said, her voice a lot more tired. "You didn't sign up for this package?"

"Hell _no_!"

"This was… on the fifth of April, last month. Brings back any memories?"

Inuyasha nearly forgot how to breathe. Any memories? Fuck yeah he had memories. The guy he'd had on the phone had been the biggest asshole he'd talked to since he'd started having problems with his bills. It had been eight months since he had started to use Shikon. Now the first two times, he hadn't been that bothered. It was annoying to see them getting it wrong, but at least they reimbursed him quickly.

He had stopped being cool with that soon after though. The month right before had been the last straw, and he had completely lost it on the guy when it had become obvious that he was making fun of him, more so than usual. So _he_ was responsible? He was going to kill him. If he remembered his name. What was it again? Karu? Ka—

"So you never changed for this package?"

"I told ya, I don't own a TV!"

"I'm sorry for the confusion, I will—"

"t's okay," Inuyasha sighed. "It's not like you had anything to do with it. Just switch it back and give my money back, alright?"

"Naturally," Kagome answered, obviously relieved. "As soon as we'll have checked that you truly didn't use it, we'll—"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Erm… This is the company's policy, there's really nothing I can do about it…"

Inuyasha felt completely and utterly defeated. Demons he could deal with all he wanted, humans he could take, but administration of a freaking phone company? Those bastards would actually get him dead.

"Whatever," he snarled. "Just— fuckin' whatever. This is _grand_. 's not like I'd need the money or anything."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said, and she sounded extremely sincere. "I wish there was something I could do, but except from switching it back to normal, I'm just not the one taking care of it."

"Yeah. I know. 's alright."

There was a silence. He expected her to end the call quickly, but she wasn't saying anything.

"Hello?" he asked after a few seconds. "Still there, Kagome?" Oh, her name just rolled on his tongue.

"I-I'm here, it's just…"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath.

"How do you put your phone?"

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm— you're— we're in the same college? We met? And I'm just— I'm just wondering _how_ you put your phone, since your ears are on top of your head, right? So how do you do it? Cellphones aren't planned for ears like that, but I can ear you just well, so, like how do you do that? Do you have it switch places? It's— Erm—"

Inuyasha listened to her rambling with amazement. She remembered him. _She_. _Remembered_. _Him_. This sounded like a miracle. One he had done nothing to deserve, sure, but he would take it anyway.

"How about," he interrupted her, his voice suddenly much more confident, which made it sound a lot more seductive "you agree to go take a coffee with me, like, tomorrow after class? If you're that intrigued by my ears."

"I would love that," she breathed out like she had been waiting for him to just ask since forever. "I would really, _really_ love that."

"I'll meet you in front of the library at five then, alright?" he asked, trying not to sound too happy about her saying yes.

"That sounds perfect," she answered wth a smile in her voice. "It was a _pleasure_ talking to you, Inuyasha." He didn't know why, but those particular words had him holding his breath. It was probably the way she said them, with such warmth in her voice, such fondness. Like she was actually looking forward to seeing him.

"Thank you for choosing Shikon cellular," her voice chimed, taking a professional tone again, "please rate our customer service and have a nice day!"

The call ended with that, and Inuyasha lowered his cellphone. Unfortunately for him, this was the moment his roommate chose to remind him that he existed.

"Did you seriously just get a date over her curiosity for your ears?"

Before he could answer, Sango decided to give a piece of her mind. "Come on dude, she was obviously fine with that. You're terrible with women, aren't you?"

Miroku blinked innocently. "I thought I was doing just fine."

"You guys are disgusting. Stop doing that shit on the couch."

They turned back towards Inuyasha, both wearing bright smiles.

"Come ooon, Yash," Sango protested, "why won't you let yourself admit that you're happy about it? Just don't be an asshole on the date, and it should go just fine. Kagome's nice, she likes you, you like her… What can go wrong?"

Plenty of things, actually, could go wrong. Inuyasha had much more than one answer to her question.

For starters, he didn't know how not to be an asshole.

* * *

BONUS:

"Oh my God, Kags, I just checked your records for the day, and _you_ 're the one who got the crazy customer?"

"Really? What crazy customer? I don't remember anyone crazy."

"He calls once a month, _always_ has a problem — it's like he does it on purpose, really. He made half of the girls here cry, actually."

"He sounds awful."

"Tell me about it! Anyway, last month he talked to Kaou on his last day, and Kaou changed his package, so he must have been _pissed_ today!"

"Hang on. Are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Yeah! You're the one who talked to him? Poor sweetheart, I'll—"

"I thought he was pretty nice, actually."

"…What?"

"I have a date with him tomorrow."

" _What?_ "

"It's always a pleasure talking to you, Yura. I'll see you on Saturday!"

"Kagome Higurashi, you'd better come back here _right now_ and tell me about it or I swear I'll— Kagome!"

* * *

 _Inuyasha actually puts the person he's talking to on speakers, that's why Sango and Miroku can hear everything. He could hear them with just his sensitive hearing, but it requires him to focus and he doesn't like that. Just in case you were wondering._

 _I hope you enjoyed the story, I sure had a lot of fun writing it! It has a subject similar to my Cellphone Problem story but I guess in the end it's still very different so I hope you didn't mind. Please leave a review if you liked it!_

 _Dya._


End file.
